Reactions May Very
by evil older sister
Summary: Sequel to Three to One Halie Meets her grandparents, Molly will be left unconcious, you have been warned


Reactions May Vary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm not really sure if I own Halie but I do own the nice laptop that this is getting typed on

The Hall was still silent ten minuets later and Halie was getting a bit annoyed, what was the big deal. She had heard from her grandparents that her parents had been celebrities of a sort and that they had died when she was one. She already knew all about the wizarding world, how else would her grandma been able to explain the fact that she had three biological parents. Finally fed up with the staring she loudly asked what everyone was staring at, most blushed and turned away, some kept staring with out moving, and the greasy haired professor that the hat had called professor Snape simply turned his shocked face into a glaring one before turning back to the list. She almost snorted, that was not even close to Ms. Chetal's weakest glare. It would be an interesting year.

'Stupid bratty…' to say that Snape was not pleased with the development would be an understatement. He thought he was finally free of Blasted Potters; he had resigned himself to several more generations of Weasley's because they simply wouldn't stop reproducing. The Granger part didn't matter so much; even he could admit that Hermione Granger was intelligent enough that he could have gotten along with her. On top of being a Potter she was in Slytherin, his house. That meant that he would have to deal with a Potter for seven years and he wouldn't be able to take points off like he wanted. As he went on with the sorting a single thought occurred to him, 'The banshee of a Weasley Matriarch is going to flip out'.

Minerva McGonagall had always felt that she was a logically minded person who did not give in to her emotions often however she was ready to faint. The child of her three favorite students sitting right there in front of her, at the Slytherin Table! She barely heard the rest of the sorting as she stared at the bright green eyes that she never thought she would see again. Her mind was already rushing ahead, wondering how the wizarding world would deal with this. Those that didn't know the trio would surround her because of her parent, she would be in danger from all those who want revenge from her parents. 'I wonder how the ministry will take this' her eyes widened when a thought occurred to her 'who is going to inform Molly Weasley'. It was well know that the Weasley Matriarch had gone a bit… unhinged at the death of three of her 'Children', she refuses to acknowledge their deaths, instead she believes they have gone to America and had just forgotten to write. This will not bode well. She caught the eye of her transfiguration teacher Charlie Weasley; he nodded to her unspoken question.

Charlie couldn't believe it, after all this time something like this happens. His mum was just starting to get better and now a grandchild shows up, somehow he knew that they would be lucky if they got out of this without his mum having a complete mental breakdown. For a moment he cursed the trio and even the little girl who was his oldest niece, he had three nephews and a niece that had just turned 10 on august the second, third, and fourth. Each one them were from different siblings and shared their birthdays with hundreds of others. His momentary anger abated as the feast ended and he saw Snape, the poor girl's head of house; collect her so that the headmistress could talk to her and so the family could meet her. He couldn't help think 'this is gonna be a long night'.

In the Headmistress's office Halie sat before three agitated teachers wondering what she did wrong. It was, predictably, McGonagall who spoke first. "We would be interested to know how you came by your last names" "Uh, they were the last names of my three parents and since I haven't decided which one I'm gonna stick with we've been just using all three", this met with three incredulous stares and several rapid fire questions "We? What do you mean 'we'?" " Are your parents still alive?" "Three parents?" Halie sighed "We as in my grandparents and myself, though they are recommending that I go with Potter. No my parents are not still alive. Yes three parents, and strangely enough I was a complete accident and to my knowledge is not the result of a potion" this last bit was said to cut off further questioning, which didn't work. The next twenty minuets were spent answering questions about where she has been and proving she was who she says she was. At that point Charlie said he would go floo his parents and siblings, and left. The headmistress then spoke seriously to Halie "I need to warn you now Molly Weasley is an extremely mothering women who took it very hard when your parents died, to the point where she has forced herself to believe that they haven't she will most likely question you about them though not tonight hopefully, we will help you avoid the topic tonight and come up with a story to tell her tomorrow." Her eyes glazed for a moment, "would you mind waiting in the other room while I explain things they will be here shortly." The door opened and from it came a gaggle of red haired Weasley's just as Halie shut the door to the back room.

"What is going on here, Minerva, none of my grandchildren start for another year at least" "Molly, you may want to sit down" Minerva sighed heavily, "as you know the sorting was earlier this evening, a name came up that involves all of you, Molly it really would be for the best if you were to sit, this name caused Severus to go into mild shock, which was actually very amusing, great now I'm beginning to act like Albus" She took another steadying breath "This student had looked familiar though I couldn't place, though to be fair I didn't see her eyes at the time and…." "Minerva, with all due respect, get on with it" "Well, it seems that your oldest granddaughter did not just turn ten she just turned eleven" and before she could lose her nerve, or Molly could start screaming she continued with "I would like to introduce you to your oldest granddaughter Halie Granger-Potter-Weasley" at this Halie came out of the room and looked at the large redheaded family and said a quiet but polite "Hello" Thump! Minerva sighed again "I did tell her that she should have been sitting in a chair."

* * *

Well that's it for this story I don't think I'll write a sequel to this.

For all those still confused it runs down like this: Harry, Hermione, and Ron had a child together, strangely the child had traits from all three parents, I don't know how. The concealed the pregnancy and the birth from the wizarding world and only told Herminone's parents. A year later on Halloween The three die while defeating Voldemort, at this time Molly Weasley goes into denial about their deaths and never really comes out of it, and Herminone's parents whisk the child away to somewhere in the south of England and only come out of this self imposed exile when Halie gets her letter, she knows all about the wizarding world and what her parents meant to it. She gets sorted into Slytherin because her **Ambition** is to make her parents proud, about the spirit thing well the three of them wanted to see their daughter getting sorted and so the got to before moving, unfinished business as it was. From there it is just everyone's reaction to her arrival.

As for the birthday thing, it was a small crack on the baby boom, seeing as the dates are roughly nine months away from October 31 when Voldemort died, so most were conceived in celebration, did anyone else realize that Harry was probably also conceived on October 31, it seemed interesting. CYA-evil older sister


End file.
